Pretty
by ihaveastory
Summary: This is nothing like my other story. Rory and Dean are approached by a modeling agency and are given the opportunity to have one kick ass summer. I don't think this will be a RD.


Pretty

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: This is nothing like my other story, just so you know.

Background Info: Let's say that this story takes place in the spring/summer of 2005. The Dragonfly is up and running and has become very popular. Dean and Rory are friends again, real friends though, not fake and awkward acquaintances. He and Lindsey are in the midst of divorcing. I don't think that this is going to be a Rory/Dean pairing, but we'll see as the story progresses.

INT. THE DRAGONFLY INN DINING ROOM Ð MIDDAY

(RORY and DEAN are seated at a table in the corner with many plates of food set out before them.)

DEAN: She said I was boring and never did anything adventurous. To which I said that she was a ditz who never let me be fun because she wanted to be a sweet little married couple even though we're barely twenty years old. That's when she splashed her glass of water in my face and our lawyers decided that we had had enough for the day.

RORY: Wow.

DEAN: Do you think I'm boring?

RORY: Um

DEAN: Oh God, you do. I am boring. I don't mean to be boring. I just don't want to be mean or make anyone upset.

RORY: I know, but maybe you should take this opportunity to stop thinking about being nice and trying to please people and just be yourself.

DEAN: Some might say that you could do well to listen to your own advice.

RORY: Are you saying that I'm boring?

DEAN: No. I just feel like you should stop thinking about everything so much. Soon enough we'll be old and our chance to have fun will have passed.

RORY: Oh man, that's the worst thing I've ever heard. Hanging out with someone who's getting divorced can be such a downer.

DEAN: You said it.

(During this pause in the conversation RORY notices a man at a near by table staring at them with a thoughtful expression. She nudges DEAN so that he notices the guy.)

DEAN: (to the man with a an expression on his face somewhere between confusion and laughter) Can I help you?

MAN: (startle by the question but not embarrassed after being caught staring) Oh, yeah, I guess you can help me, but I might be able to help you too.

DEAN: (getting ever so slightly upset) Ok. What are you getting at Mr, Cryptic?

(The man stands up, walks over to their table and extends a hand out to DEAN)

MAN: My name is Paul Face. (With one hand still extended for a shake he reaches into his pocket and takes out two business cards) I'm the president of Face Models Inc.

(DEAN hesitantly accepts MR.FACE'S handshake and card. MR. FACE then shakes RORY'S hand and gives her a card.)

DEAN: Not to sound rude, but I'd still like to know how we could help you.

MR. FACE: Oh yes, of course. Well I am in this fine little town doing a photo shoot, and two of my models couldn't make it. So I was sitting at my table this morning when I saw the two of you and I decided that it must be fate.

RORY: What?

MR. FACE: Would the two of you be interested in being models?

(RORY sits startled and completely silent)

DEAN: (not sounding at all surprised) Can we think about it?

MR. FACE: Yes of course. I'm afraid I need to know about this specific shoot by tomorrow because I'll only be in town for the rest of the weekend, but if you need more time you can always call the number on the card and we can discuss meeting at some time in the near future. (Extending his hand towards DEAN again) Well I'll let you two get back to your lunch.

DEAN: (shaking MR. FACE'S hand) Thank you. We'll call you soon.

(When RORY doesn't say anything DEAN nudges her under the table)

RORY: (taking the hint, she extends her hand to MR. FACE) Yes. Thank you.

(MR. FACE and RORY shake hands and he leaves.)

RORY: Well that was weird.

DEAN: I think we should do it.

RORY: What?!

DEAN: We were just saying how we need to take advantage of our youth and not think so much about other people. I mean school ended last week so there are no scheduling conflicts. This could be fun.

RORY: How could it be fun to become pieces of meat like that?

DEAN: It's not like we'll be naked, I don't think anyway, I mean his agency is called Face Models Inc.

RORY: Because his last name is Face! You have no idea what kind of creepy stuff they could want us to do!

DEAN: Well you don't either. What if it's a completely respectable affair and it could be really fun and exciting. (Pouting slightly) Pretty please. Will you at least thing about it, seriously?

RORY: Fine! I'll call you tonight with my decision. You know you could always do this by yourself.

DEAN: I know, but it wouldn't be as much fun without you. It would be embarrassing alone, but together we can make it fun.

RORY: Ah yes, solidarity come to bite me in the ass.

(With this RORY and DEAN get up to go find LORELAI to say goodbye.)

INT. GILMORE HOUSE Ð EVENING

(RORY is flipping through a magazine in the kitchen looking at the models in the ads. Every once in a while her glance goes to the business card that is lying on the table. LORELAI'S arrival home is announced by the sound of a door slamming and boxes falling to the floor.)

LORELAI: Honey, I'm home!

RORY: (coming into the foyer and seeing the mess) What's all this?

LORELAI: It's food of course. I got some pizza and some burgers and fries and there's ice cream in one of these bags that we should probably find before things get messy.

RORY: Did I miss something? Are we wallowing?

LORELAI: (picking up the food boxes and walking towards the kitchen) Oh I forgot to mention that Dean is coming over tonight.

RORY: (following her mother into the kitchen) Oh. Well I don't know if he or I are going to be able to eat all this food.

LORELAI: (searching the bags for the ice cream) Why's that?

RORY: Because I think we're going to be models.

LORELAI: Models of what? Proper eating habits?

RORY: (holding out the business card to her mother) No model models, like the ones who pose and crap.

LORELAI: (she looks at the card for a moment and bursts out laughing) Where did you get that?

RORY: (looking slightly dejected) Some Mr. Face guy who's staying at the inn approached me and Dean about being in his photo shoot this weekend and perhaps doing more modeling over the summer.

LORELAI: (not laughing anymore, but still smiling) Really?

RORY: Yeah, is it so hard for you to believe that someone would think that I could be a model?

LORELAI: Oh honey, it's not that. I just find it odd that you're actually entertaining the idea.

RORY: Well I wasn't at first, but Dean's divorce has made us realize that we are getting old and we need to take advantage of all the times we can be adventurous.

LORELAI: Kid, if you're old, then I'm Methuselah.

RORY: At least you've done stuff. Come on, you're not even 37 and you already own an inn and have a full-grown child. You still have time to start all over if you feel so inclined.

LORELAI: I only have time for fun stuff now because I didn't have fun when I was young. Would you rather wait until you're 37 to have fun and have a little kid running around you. I mean I had a wonderful time with you, but my advice is to have fun now.

RORY: So you think I should do this modeling thing?

LORELAI: Of course. I've been telling you to share all that prettiness you've been carrying around for years. Who knows, maybe you'll become the next Rebecca Romijn-Stamos and you can steal Uncle Jesse from her or get your own loveable T.V character to call your own.

RORY: I'm glad you're being supportive. I already have my eyes set on Topher Grace from "That 70's Show".

LORELAI: I'm glad you're being realistic and not going after Ashton because I'm afraid you may be too young for his liking.

RORY: Well maybe you can try to get him.

LORELAI: You know I only have eyes for Bono.

RORY: One day Mother. One day you shall have your Bono.

LORELAI: (in mock reverie as they get settled on the couch and begin to eat) I know. He'll come to Stars Hollow and sweep me off my feet with a cup of coffee and my very own pair of sunglasses. We'll have a winter wedding.

RORY: I'm sure his wife and four children will love that.

(DEAN can be heard coming in through the front door. He pauses in the doorway to the living room.)

LORELAI: (Still talking to RORY) Way to just pee all over my parade. (Notices DEAN standing in the doorway) Hey Dean, pull up a pillow.

DEAN: (sitting on a pillow on the floor near the food and grabbing a slice of pizza for himself) So who's been peeing on your parade?

RORY: That'd be me.

DEAN: I should have known.

LORELAI: So anyway, what's this I hear about you two making your way in the food deprived world of modeling?

DEAN: (smiling broadly, to RORY) So you'll do it with me?

RORY: Yes, but if we get there and they are asking for any nudity whatsoever

DEAN: I will fully support them. (LORELAI and RORY both smack him) Fine. You don't need to be naked.

RORY: You wouldn't mind being naked?

DEAN: Hey, I am ripped. (Lifting up his shirt slightly to show his abs) Who am I to deny this chiseled body from the world?

RORY: Dude, did you have that stuff going on when we used to date?

DEAN: Nah, this six-pack is compliments of my pain in the ass wife who gave me nowhere to hide but the gym. (LORELAI and RORY go quiet) Wow. Nothing like bringing up your soon-to-be ex-wife to put a damper in the conversation.

LORELAI: Oh honey, you just seem like you've gotten over this a lot more in the last twenty-four hours. We're just afraid that you might be pretending.

DEAN: Well don't worry. This is not a fa 


End file.
